Tokyo
by kizuna-miso
Summary: todo se vuelve diferente cuando conoce a la chica de sus sueños... pero tendran que superar sus diferencias, los celos y a la bulliciosa cuidad de tokyo
1. Chapter 1

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi…_

_Ella estaba observando un partido donde estábamos todos los ex miembros de la academia Alíen, estaba junto a Kazemaru mientras hablaban… también recuerdo que me dio el balón justo en la cabeza por estarla mirando. Me dejo deslumbrado su cabello negro con flequillos y sus ojos anaranjados, caí al suelo y todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien, respondí que si en ese momento pero fue sólo porque la vi reír… tenía 16 años en ese momento y la próxima semana seria mi cumpleaños así que el lugar estaba inundada de personas que querían saber detalles de la fiesta, solo tenía que acercarme a ella y preguntarle_

El pelirrojo siguió jugando mientras a veces su mirada se perdía, haciéndole parecer torpe y descuidado, ya al medio tiempo pararon un poco, el peliverde le extendió una botella de agua y se sentó junto a él en el césped con mirada preocupada

-¿qué te pasa?

-¿por qué lo dices, Midorikawa?

-estás terriblemente distraído ¿estás mirando a una chica?

-c-claro que no-dice sonrojado- no es nada

-¿es la prima de Kazemaru-kun?

-¿p-prima?

-si es agradable, la conocí la semana pasada, luego te la presentare

-n-no es necesario que hagas eso

-vamos-dice riendo-¿recuerdas cuando te gustó un poco Ulvida?

-eres terrible Midorikawa-dijo con un aura oscura deprimido

-perdona -dijo con una gotita en la cien- vamos Hiroto, anímate

_Ulvida... o simplemente Yagami Reina_

_Mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga de la infancia y por un corto periodo de tiempo, mi novia._

_A ella no le gustaba tanto como a mí me gustaba… de hecho sigo pensando que solo fue para no arruinar nuestra amistad pero yo realmente la quería aunque no estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. _

_Rompió mi corazón y aún no está curado_

-Hiroto-kun -le llamó el peli azul-parecías bastante distraído

-si- se sacude el cabello nervioso- debe ser el frío, está helando ¿cómo va todo, Kazemaru-kun?

-bien ¿ya has escogido una universidad? todos están siendo acosados por las universidades y aún faltan unos 8 meses

-creo que en Tokio es la mejor opción

-estaba pensando lo mismo-sonríe- ella es mi prima, es de Hokkaido pero se quedará esta temporada en Inazuma-le mira- vamos preséntate

-hum- sonríe levemente- Nanakaze Kizuna

-e-es un placer ¿q-que te trae a Inazuma?

-es patinadora- habló el peli azul-pero no le gusta admitirlo

-e-es que solo me invitaron-dijo algo sonrojada- no es que vaya a ganar-sonríe- solo vengo a divertirme

-Hiroto... vamos a ir a comer ramen ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-claro dejen que me cambie y voy por Midorikawa

-te estaremos esperando

_¿Patinaje?_

_Como aquellas chicas que bailan en las pistas, algunas parecen algo engreídas pero ella no parece ser una, incluso Midorikawa dijo que era muy agradable ¿pero realmente será así? antes solía confiar más en las personas pero desde que paso todo con Ulvida me ha costado más confiar en las personas_

_¿Hokkaido? quizás hasta conoce a Fubuki-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos nos vimos a la vez_

-¿pasa algo?-dijo la mujer observando al pelirrojo

-n-nada-dijo sonrojado

-¿te sientes bien?... estas un poco rojo, Kiyama-san-hablo el peli azul

-es el frío... -dijo antes de beber un poco de agua

-¿estás bien, Kizuna?-dijo mirando a la mujer

-claro que si Ichi-kun

-¿estas enferma? -pregunto el peliverde antes de comer un poco de fideos

-un poco-sonríe- nada grave... es que Ichi-kun es demasiado sobreprotector-dice riendo levemente

-vamos Ichi-kun, no seas malo-dijo el peliverde molestando a su amigo

-¿por qué no vienes a mi fiesta?-pregunto rápido el pelirrojo totalmente sonrojado

-me encantaría-sonríe levemente- Ichi-kun me contó de eso, en la mañana de ese día estaré en una exhibición, si quieren ir están invitados

-¡iremos!-se metió el peliverde-¿cierto Hiroto?

-s-si será un placer verte

-no soy tan buena no se ilusionen

-es excelente-dijo el peli azul antes de seguir comiendo-no le gusta admitirlo porque quiere ser profesora de jardín de niños

-¿te gustan los niños?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-así es

-tranquila-le agita el cabello a su prima

-todo está bien Ichi-kun-le sonríe antes de comer un poco

-¿siempre han sido unidos?

-antes solíamos vivir juntos

_Siempre me intrigo eso del jardín de niños, no a cualquier persona le encantan los niños generalmente a los ancianos o a las mujeres mayores pero ¿a una mujer joven? si es tan buena como dice Kazemaru-kun ¿por qué quiere ser maestra?... siempre me intrigo eso de ella_

Corrieron los días y ella siempre estaba junto al peli azul cuando iban a jugar juntos o simplemente al parque, siempre con la misma bufanda de color azulada, sonriéndole a todo el mundo… se parecía en cierto modo al ex-capitán de Raimon, excepto porque su sonrisa era más calmada y dulce. Era la mañana del cumpleaños de Kiyama Hiroto por ende estaban los tres esperando en la fría pista de hielo a la mujer, era temprano por la mañana y los tres bebían café para entrar en calor y despertarse pronto

-¿cuánto falta para que salga?-pregunto el peli olivo aburrido

-luego de la que está en la pista, es la siguiente

-¿a Kizuna-chan no le da frío?

-se acostumbró... lo hace de pequeña-sonríe- cuando tenía apenas 4 años ya sabía patinar, ella me enseño un poco pero realmente nunca me intereso, vivimos mucho tiempo juntos en casa de nuestra abuela en Hokkaido, luego vine aquí

-¿se quedara mucho tiempo?-preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado

-bueno... se irá en el final de las vacaciones de invierno en una semana pero volverá en verano para inscribirse en la universidad de Tokio

-¡tenemos que llevarla a todos lados para que nos recuerde!-dijo el peliverde

_Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se veía esta mañana, su traje parecía el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, sin mangas y lleno de pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes que se acumulaban en su hombro derecho y bajaban como una ola tanto atrás como adelante, su rostro despejado excepto por su flequillo y sonriendo como siempre_

_Cuando la musica comenzó su rostro tomó determinación y comenzó con los giros, saltos y piruetas que parecía hacer sin el menor esfuerzo, dando al final una sonrisa antes de reverenciar tan elegantemente como un cisne_

Pronto bajaron a saludarla emocionados, ella saltó de alegría al verlos luego le dieron un puntaje y entre los tres primeros, las demás chicas le miraban molesta mientras ella solo sonreía, prometió verles después de cambiarse su traje y los patines. Esperaron afuera con una corriente fría que les agitaba a todos el cabello, salió sonriendo con un pequeño paquete en las manos entregándoselo al pelirrojo

-feliz cumpleaños, Kiyama-kun

-muchas gracias Kizuna-chan-dijo totalmente sonrojado- ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?

-claro que sí idiota, te lo dio ahora-

-¡Midorikawa!-suspira y le abre, dejando ver un collar con un rayo dorado

-Ichi-kun dijo que todos estuvieron en Inazuma Japan y Kiyama-kun habla tan bien de sus amigos que creí que le gustaría tener algo para recordarles

-me encanta, Kizuna-chan

_Fue un impulso quizás o simplemente algo que deseaba hacer desde hace días pero me acerque y la rodeé con mis brazos acercando su cuerpo con el mío, se sentía muy cálida, ella agarro mi chaqueta por la espalda con su pequeñas manos, como si se estuviera escondiendo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Midorikawa agarrando a Kazemaru-kun y llevárselo lejos, para que no se molestara... nuestras mejillas se rozaron levemente y nos miramos a los ojos, se levantó en la punta de sus dedos y unió sus labios con los míos, la alcé levemente abrazándola y a pesar del frío su boca se sentía cálida, ella toco mi rostro acariciando levemente y finalmente luego de que el oxígeno se nos acaba nos separamos_

-Kiyama-kun perdóneme

-Hiroto... llámame Hiroto -sonríe- Kizuna-chan... e-eso fue...gracias

-hum... fue muy -sonríe sonrojada- emocionante

-q-quizás debamos ir con Kazemaru-kun

-Ichi-kun piensa que jamás me he besado con nadie-ríe - somos casi hermanos seguramente se enojara

-esperemos que no, es uno de mis mejores amigos

Rápidamente llegaron los dos con los demás y ambos tuvieron que comer alejados en la barra de Rairaiken debido a el enojo momentáneo del peli azul que comía molesto en silencio mientras el peliverde trataba de quitar la tensión del lugar, finalmente el acepto el hecho de que su querida prima ya tenía la edad para salir y besar chicos.

Pronto llegó la noche, el apartamento del pelirrojo estaba repleto de personas, alcohol y comida además de una que otra gaseosa, todos riéndose y divirtiéndose. Ella apareció de la nada frente a él con un vestido rojo de mangas largas, le sonrió mientras cogía un vaso, él le sirvió un poco y se pararon en el balcón a beber tranquilamente

-ruidosa fiesta

-un poco, fue Midorikawa quien lo hizo... me hubiera gustado algo más tranquilo

-esto es lo suficientemente tranquilo para mí-sonríe- que estrellas más hermosas

-muy brillantes-apunta una- esa brilla tanto como tus ojos

-¿m-mis ojos?

-ah...-se sonroja- l-lamento decirlo

-estuvo bien-sonríe-gracias, no muchas personas me dicen cumplidos

-¿por qué?

-bueno... este deporte es altamente competitivo, no es como el soccer que ustedes son todos amigos, aquí nadie es mi amigo excepto ustedes-sonríe- gracias por apoyarme hoy

-¿nadie te apoya?

-en realidad no, es que vivo sola en Hokkaido, por eso cuando termine este año me mudare a Tokio

-nos veremos en Tokio entonces... a pesar de ser patinadoras ¿te iras de el mejor lugar para patinar?

-patinar es más un pasatiempo... te contaré porque quiero ser maestra de jardín de niños

-¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

-cuando era pequeña me atravesó un trozo de hierro en el vientre-se toca el lugar- estaba con Ichirota jugando y me caí, bueno me operaron pero... ya no puedo tener hijos, es decir, cabe la mínima posibilidad de que suceda pero casi nula, como de un 11% de que suceda-sonríe- Ichirota me ha cuidado mucho desde entonces... mi sueño es ser maestra porque amo a los niños, siempre me han gustado pero jamás podré tener el mío propio

-lo lamento-dijo rodeándole con los brazos- crecí en un orfanato, me hubiera encantado tener a una maestra como tu

-Ichi-kun me contó de eso, Grand-dijo riendo

-hace años que nadie me llama Grand

-y Midorikawa-kun tenía cabeza de helado-dijo riendo

-si lo recuerdo-dijo antes de comenzar a reír

_No recuerdo en especial que paso luego, sé que Midorikawa se llevó a Kazemaru-kun por que no podía mantenerse en pie y la melodiosa voz de Kizuna-chan llamándome en la noche mientras, si… lo hacíamos._

_No es que sea mi primera vez pero es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz al despertar, su cuerpo es realmente bello, a pesar de que las patinadoras no son muy desarrolladas, ella llama la atención entre todas, estábamos un poco ebrios pero no creo que ella se arrepienta y yo tampoco._

_Vi la herida de la que habla y está bajo su ombligo justo en el lugar que me indico a pesar de eso es bastante hermosa, solo es un pequeño detalle a comparación de todo lo de ella._

Ella se movió un poco rodeándole con los brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos para acercarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego acomodarse en su cuello, él acarició su rostro y el la abrazo acercándole más

-buenos días

-¿ya es de día?-sonríe- Ichi-kun se enojara terriblemente

-no pasa nada, Midorikawa se lo tuvo que llevar, aún debe estar dormir

-Hiroto... en una semana tendré que irme

-lo se

-¿y qué haremos?

-no se... creo que solo seguir

-nos veremos en Tokio-dijo antes de besarlo


	2. Chapter 2

_Universidad_

_Es algo complicado de describir, la experiencias que ganas aquí son invaluables pero aun así lo más difícil son las clases, estudio para administrar la empresa de mi padre, incluso he tomado su apellido ahora soy Kira Hiroto, igual que su primer hijo, siguiéndole los pasos. Midorikawa se ha empeñado a seguir a mi lado así que será mi asistente según él, aunque solo sé que debemos terminar de estudiar. _

_Pero más importante he estado buscando a Kizuna desde que llegamos a Tokio, según Kazemaru-kun ella ya debe estar por llegar, aunque una tormenta en Sapporo la ha retrasado un poco, sigo buscándola cada día_

Estaba en una cafetería revisando algunas hojas, leyendo y anotando entre tragos de café, a pesar de que hacía calor le encantaba el café. Dio un respiro profundo para darse un minuto para descansar, entre el soccer de la universidad y estudiar le resultaba complicado, se quitó las gafas solo un momento y miro el techo, finalmente se decidió quería ir al parque respirar aire limpio y quizás jugar con algunos niños, guardo todo rápido en su mochila y se fue caminando hasta un parque que se extendió por varias calles. Había una pequeña pista de patinaje donde varias personas saltaban y daban giros, sonrió para sí mismo recordando a la mujer pero no esperaba verla ahí con un vestido blanco girando con algunos niños y junto a ella el peliplata el enseñándole a unos niños a jugar soccer, él se acercó y la llamo casi débilmente pero ella le escuchó de todas formas y se acercó hasta él tomándole de ambas manos

-¡Hiroto! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

-Kizuna... ¿dónde has estado? estaba preocupado

-perdona-dijo sonriendo- es que Shiro y yo hemos estado tan ocupados, estamos ganando un poco de dinero enseñándole a los niños para pagar la renta

-¿estás viviendo con Fubuki-kun?-dijo algo confundido- p-pensé que te quedarías con Kazemaru-kun

-oh, Ichi-kun esta con Midorikawa-kun

-¿era el único que no sabía?

-perdona... Hiroto -sonrió- debo volver

-e-espera-le sujeta de la muñeca- Kizuna...

-lo lamento... pero debo irme ¿podemos vernos luego?

-pero...

-nos vemos aquí en dos horas... ¿te parece?

-claro-dijo sin ganas

-nos vemos

_Estúpido_

_¿Lo soy?_

_No lo sé pero seguramente lo fui al creer que esta chica, la chica patinadora la que veía como un cisne no era igual que las demás chicas… engañosa_

_Quizás hasta mentirosa_

_¿Debería venir a la hora acordada? Quizás no, necesito a Midorikawa y a Kazemaru-kun para resolver las dudas de mi cabeza, miro mi teléfono y es Ulvida, deseo contestar de lo desconcertado que estoy pero estaba curado de su embrujo, sería más estúpido de lo que me siento ahora_

-pareces enojado

-¿cómo?

-Hiroto-le llamó- pareces muy enojado-dijo antes de seguir comiendo su helado

-Midorikawa-suspira- estoy enojado... muy enojado, vi a Kizuna hoy

-¿en serio?... ¿qué te dijo?

-está viviendo con Fubuki-kun aquí en Tokio, ni siquiera me llamó, no dijo nada… ahora solo me dijo que nos viéramos en un rato

-estás enamorado y eso son celos-suspira- crecimos juntos y te digo esto como tu hermano, no puedes encapricharte con una chica con la que pasaste solo una noche ¡una noche!... eso no la hace tu novia, no tiene por qué responderte ni decirte nada

-pero ella~

-sin peros-dijo interrumpiendo- claramente te dijo "nos vemos en Tokio"

-lo sé... tienes razón

-si tanto interés tienes, ve a verla en -mira su reloj – en quince minutos más y deja de ser celoso por nada

-creo que ella es

-¿ella quién?

-ella es la chica... la de mis sueños

-lo sé-sonríe animado antes de seguir comiendo su helado- el problema es ¿tú lo eres para ella?... espera-busca en su mochila y saca una revista- sale en una portada-dijo antes de dársela- el futuro de los juegos olímpicos

-pero ella no...

-lo sé pero aun así, tiene un futuro prometedor-sonríe- esta mujer es más difícil de lo que piensas, no es una chica romántica, es una mujer del hielo -mira su reloj- 10 minutos, apresúrate, Hiroto

-iré

Salió corriendo de la cafetería y pasó junto a una florería, se detuvo en seco y compró un ramo de flores de múltiples colores, el último que quedaba, en el camino le quitó las más marchitas pero había demasiada gente así que varias se rompieron en el camino. Llegó al fin al parque la vio y ella se despidió de su amigo para luego abrirse paso hasta donde la dirección del pelirrojo, unos pocos metros le hacían falta para llegar pero una piedra le hizo tropezar cayendo sobre las flores, ella se agacho para mirarlo y él alzó la vista entregándole la única flor que se salvó, una margarita blanca

-¿estás bien?

-Kizuna-chan ¿es cierto que iras a las olimpiadas?

-claro que no-sonríe

El la invitó a sentarse en el césped, donde ella se quedó mirándole mucho tiempo extrañada, parecía enojado y molesto, a la vez que reflexivo y pensativo, se rio de él hasta que al fin entendió que no estaba hablando y solo se la pasaba cambiando de expresión

-¿qué pasa realmente?

-dijiste... que nos veríamos en Tokio

-y nos estamos viendo... en Tokio

-es solo que pensé que... ya sabes

-oh-sonríe- ojala fuera así de simple Hiroto pero ¿al menos hemos tenido una cita?... me refiero a... esa noche fue genial y todo pero... no es que comencemos algo después de una noche

-no entiendo

-me gustas... pero apenas nos conocemos, pareces molesto por que te dije que vivía con Shiro y no entiendo eso

-me puso... creo que me dio celos

-¿celos de qué?... Shiro es solo mi amigo... no me gusta eso de los celos

-de acuerdo-sonríe-¿entonces?

-bueno... no he tenido una vida normal... he entrenado casi toda mi vida pero no tengo tantos amigos, quisiera algo normal… citas, salir a bailar de vez en cuando, comer... me gusta -se sonroja - me gustan las hamburguesas… solía ser muy fría... y quiero ser diferente

-lo haré...tengamos una cita este sábado... iremos a un bar que está en el centro, beberemos unos tragos, bailaremos hasta que te canses y luego te cargare por una hamburguesa ¿de acuerdo?

-¡está bien!

-¿tienes problemas con la renta?...quizás pueda ayudarte

-no... Estamos bien, solo nos agrada hacerlo, un poco de dinero nos va bien de vez en cuando, para darnos unos gustos como helado y esas cosas-sonríe- Shiro cocina bien... yo soy un completamente inútil en eso

-¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-está bien así... tengo que ir por unos libros así que me tomara un rato, debes tener mucho que estudiar

-de acuerdo... ten cuidado

-manda saludos a Ichi-kun y a Midorikawa-dijo antes de salir corriendo

_Estaba nervioso en la biblioteca, esta tarde la vería ¿debería ducharme?_

_Me di una en la mañana pero quizás podría arreglarse un poco, en general me gusta salir con los demás, pero sé cómo actuar con una chica, seguramente Fubuki-kun sabe cómo hacerlo, él es bueno con las mujeres, en cambio nosotros tres somos perdedores._

_A pesar de que tengo una cita siento que cualquiera puede venir y llevarse si es más interesante que yo… de hecho no he tenido una cita así nunca, una cita de adultos. Finalmente cierro el libro y me voy a mi departamento donde están Kazemaru-kun y Midorikawa esperando ¿cuando fui tan idiota para darles la llave?_

_Bueno finalmente me vestí después de que Kazemaru-kun me dijo que debía usar, en un lugar como el que iríamos, una camisa roja oscura un jeans y una chaqueta encima negra. Suspire, no me queda de otra que esperarla en la barra hasta que por intuición voltee y ahí estaba, con un vestido azulado hasta sus rodillas con unas pequeñas mangas bombachas se veía un poco infantil, mucho menor de la edad aparente y sus zapatos le hacían parecer un poco más alta, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla antes de pedir un trago_

-estas... hermosa

-gracias-sonríe-te ves... apuesto ¿qué tomas?

-un poco de cerveza ¿qué pediste?

-gin tonic-sonríe- me gusta porque aquí le ponen un poco de lima

-¿te gustan los cítricos?

-si... me gustan sobre todo las naranjas

-a mí las fresas

-es bueno saberlo-dijo antes de beber un poco de su vaso-pensé que no aparcerías

-¿por qué?

-querías tan fácil a la chica... que pensé que no te esforzaras

-no es eso-sonríe- solo sentí algo... algo especial, creí que tu ~

-si... fue emocionante... pero no quiero apresurar las cosas quizás al final ya no te guste

-¿porque dices eso?-le mira intrigado

-piensas que soy muy dulce, soy fría de vez en cuando, a veces me escapo de la nada, cuando me siento aplastada, tuve novios que me dejaron porque a veces solo sigo mi corriente

-conocí a alguien como tú, era surfista-sonríe- era muy ido a su ritmo, fue por olas más grandes al caribe, sigue su corazón igual que tú y eso me agrada

-¿y si mi corazón me lleva lejos de ti?

-me esforzaré porque los momentos que estemos juntos sean los mejores

La agarro de la mano llevándosela a bailar haciéndola girar y moverse animadamente, a pesar de las personas a su alrededor parecían estar solos, mirándose directamente a los ojos, pero de la nada el pelirrojo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y la chica río un poco

-¿te importaría, Hiroto-kun?

-Fubuki-kun...

-pensé que tenías una cita

-ah... la espere una hora en la barra pero no llego, quiero solo bailar una vez con mi compañera de cuarto para no irme con la manos vacías

-d-de acuerdo-sonríe- solo porque te han dejado plantado-dijo ella riendo

_¿Por qué?_

_Simplemente no lo entiendo, porque habiendo tantas chicas Fubuki Shiro se interesa justo en la que me gusta, odio que la tome de esa manera, como si fuera suya. Solo bebo mi cerveza molesta, tratando de no parecer un completo idiota celoso y dominante, porque no soy así. Finalmente se separan y ella se acercó a besarle la mejilla, luego el me miro y se despidió de mí desde lejos, ella vino corriendo hasta mi abrazándome con una sonrisa_

-podrías al menos no poner esa cara, cuando alguien me invita a bailar

-¿qué cara?

-esa-le toca la nariz-¿nadie te regaño por eso antes?

-nunca una chica... es que es primera vez... que me siento... celoso, creo

-¿nunca sentiste... celos?

-no en especial... de esa manera

-¿pero antes tuviste una novia no?

-sí pero...jamás algo así

-debo sentirme halagada entonces-sonríe-vamos aún tengo un poco de energía antes de comerme una hamburguesa

Luego de bailar hasta las tres de la mañana la mujer se quitó los zapatos y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, ella iba riendo y divirtiéndose mientras él seguía serio, casi se podría decir que molesto. Finalmente la chica lo detuvo y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero él le agarró la muñeca

-lo lamento

-Hiroto-suspira- no soy tu propiedad ¿entendido? no me gusta que me veas así, ni que mires así a Shiro

-perdóname, Kizuna

-nos veremos... pero yo venía a divertirme y tu... con esa actitud no me agrada

-¿te voy a dejar a tu departamento?

-no...No quiero más problemas

_Creo que van más de cien veces que Kazemaru-kun y Midorikawa me llaman idiota y celoso, jamás pensé que lo era... pero ¿por qué? no lo sé, quizás era la forma en que ella se movía con el... es que conmigo fue tan dulce, pero ahí no lo fue, fue una mujer con deseos, con intereses y con ganas de libertad. _

_Ser patinadora es mucho más estricto que jugar soccer, ellas tiene que tener una disciplina especial y sobre todo mantenerse en forma, debí comportarme más natural, más tranquilos de mis decisiones, salir donde creí y no forzarlo. _

_Lo que ella quería era esa libertad, para ella Shiro es fiestas y salir… y yo soy el patinaje_

-soy un idiota

-así es-dijo el peli azul- al fin lo comprendes Hiroto, ella no quiere que viva con ella porque soy lo mismo que tú para ella, el patinaje... eso es el patinaje, la presiona y la obliga a ser quien no es, a ella le gusta divertirse escaparse y salir, comer... es como Midorikawa comiendo

-genial-dijo emocionado el peli olivo

-mira, solo imagina que es Midorikawa

-¡eso sería muy raro!-dijo el pelirrojo

-lo sé, aun así... deja de pensar en ella como "la patinadora"

-d-de acuerdo-suspira- ¿debería ir ahora o...?

-¡es un hombre!-dijo el peliverde- ve por ella

Comenzó a buscarla por el parque pero no se encontraba, en la pista de hielo pero nada, así que busco en su departamento algo nervioso, escucho su voz dentro y la del peliblanco, le molesto un poco pero debía mantener la calma, golpeo nervioso y se abrió la puerta. El peliblanco le había abierto sonriendo, mientras la chica estaba en el sofá comiendo helado

-Hiroto...

-hola Fubuki-kun… Kizuna-chan ¿crees que podríamos hablar?

-c-claro

Ambos fueron al cuarto de la chica, él estaba nervioso, un poco sonrojado mientras la muchacha giraba en la silla de su escritorio esperando que él le dijera algo, él observó su cuarto un momento, dos pares de patines, unos con ruedas y otros con navajas para el hielo, pero lleno de libros sobre educación de niños incluso algunos dibujos de niños pegados es su muro

-son de los niños con quien patino...

-¡me gustan las gyozas!

-¿de acuerdo...?

-me refiero a... de verdad me gustan, podría comerlo sin parar

-¿cuál es el punto?

-es que... te estoy obligando a ser lo que yo quiero... y esa no es la idea, no más estúpido Hiroto

-de acuerdo-sonríe- me gustan las flores, siempre que competía recogía las flores que lanzan...

-me gusta el soccer, mucho

-lo sé... me gustan los niños pero jamás he jugado soccer, quizás deberías enseñarme

-me encantaría... pero lo que más me gusta, es tu sonrisa-dijo sonriendo- es extraño

-tu eres extraño

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó emocionado pero no duro mucho su emoción, se congeló un segundo al escuchar la voz al otro lado Yagami Reina hablándole dulcemente, si podía tener una cita ya que ella también se encontraba en Tokio, le dijo que llevaría al peliverde y luego corto

-¿Hiroto?

-mi ex-novia me invito a salir

-¿la importante?

-si...quizás

-yo te acompañaré, si me prometes una buena cita y la pasamos bien-sonríe- te ayudare con ella

-¿p-por qué?

-porque te has esforzado tanto, Hiroto que te devolveré la mano-sonríe- sabes que se me antoja... comer gyozas

-hay un buen lugar cerca ¿vamos?


	3. Chapter 3

_Parecía animada y eso me tranquilizaba… ver a mi ex no es algo en especial me gustaría hacer un sábado por la noche pero estaban mis amigos apoyándome y eso es reconfortante, aunque solo nos quedamos Kizuna, Midorikawa y yo. _

_Fubuki-kun quiso venir a apoyarme él se acercó a mí y me dijo "ella me recuerda tanto a Atsuya, es como mi hermana, así que no te preocupes" eso me tranquilizó enormemente, ella estaba a mi lado y a diferencia de cómo la conocí se veía...más atractiva, se le quedaban mirando, algo que para ella pasaba desapercibida, se colgó de mi brazo confiada, creo que me vio un poco asustado, bueno después de todo lo estaba..._

-¡chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-saludó la peli azul animada sentada en una mesa esperando

-¡Ulvida!-saludo el peliverde- espero no te importe que hayamos venido

-claro que no, deseaba verlos a los dos pero no conseguí tu número, heladito escuche de Hitomiko-san que estaban todos aquí

-así que fue one-san... -sonrió el pelirrojo- que bueno que nos hallamos reunidos, por cierto ella es Nanakaze Kizuna

-es un placer-sonríe

-¿de dónde los conoces?-preguntó la peli azul

-soy la novia de Hiroto

_Creo que todos quedamos sorprendidos a pesar de que la única que lo hacía notar era Ulvida, creo que no lo esperaba pero Kizuna mostró su sonrisa de tal forma que parecía un poco burlona… triunfadora y burlona_

-p-pensé que... estabas solo

-ah, no he perdido el tiempo-dijo rodeando a la mujer con el brazo- gracias a Kazemaru-kun y Midorikawa conocí a Kizuna-dijo besándole la frente a la pelinegra

-así que novios-sonríe- tiene una maña terrible, Nanakaze yo tendría cuidado

-es solo un poco celoso -dijo antes de beber de su copa

-¿c-celoso?-mira algo incrédula -¿cuándo Hiroto ha sido celoso?

-ahora es muy celoso-sonríe el peliverde- bueno tiene algo que cuidar

-espera-mira a la mujer curiosa-... creo que yo te he visto

-soy patinadora-sonríe- compito a nivel mundial... pero es solo por diversión

-¿p-patinadora?

-¿pasa algo?-sonríe dulcemente

-nada... solo me sorprendí...-mira al peliverde- ¿y tú Midorikawa?

-hay una chica con la que he estado hablando pero nada serio-dijo antes de beber un poco- pero ahora, Kizuna-chan vamos a bailar un poco ¿no te molesta cierto?

-ve...diviértete-dijo antes de besarla a la mujer en los labios

Ambos se alejaron y la chica se reía fuertemente mientras el peliverde jugaba con ella y bailaban haciéndola girar, parecían dos hermanos mientras que el pelirrojo le observaba sonriendo y la peli azul bebió su trago en silencio

-Hiroto...-le llamo sacando de sus pensamientos-¿es real?

-es real... desde la primera vez que la vi

-pensé que tú y yo... ya sabes...podríamos intentarlo

-lo siento... de verdad me gusta

-ya veo-sonrió- me alegra

-creo que solo te sientes sola en Tokio ¿nadie más ha venido?

-todos se han dispersado... es una lastima

-siempre puedes contar con nosotros-dijo sujetando la mano

-gracias... lamento que todo...-estuviera mal antes

-olvidémoslo-se levanta- ahora iré a bailar con mi novia, le prometí una noche divertida

_No sé cómo lo hace_

_No espere que arreglara todo así de fácil, bailamos y comimos el resto de la noche pero creo que no le agrado mucho Ulvida por el hecho de ser mi ex novia... esta más que claro que no._

_Luego en la madrugada, ella me invitó a su departamento, estaba un poco mareada y riéndose de tal forma que parecía adorable_

_Ulvida estaba en el mismo estado pero Midorikawa se la llevo, creo que es todo un siniestro plan para despertar junto a ella y una resaca terrible. Exactamente como yo desperté en la mañana junto a Kizuna, de la misma que creo que esta Midorikawa al otro lado de la ciudad_

-fue una noche increíble... excepto por despertar así-dijo cubriéndose los ojos

-la pase bien, gracias a ti-dijo antes de taparse con las sabanas

-podrías darme unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza...están en la mesita de noche

Luego de tomar algunas pastillas descansaron y se vistieron para desayunar, donde el peliblanco estaba cocinando unos pancakes para la chica y su "invitado", ella le sonrió y le saludo animosa mientras el pelirrojo estaba un poco apenado por la situación, el peliblanco se despidió de ellos y salió a practicar un poco dejándoles solos

-¿pasa algo?-dijo antes de comer

-nada... esta situación es un poco extraña

-¿te refieres... a desayunar?

-a estar en tu casa...así

-ah-sonríe- no hay problema

-¿habías traído a alguien más?

-no-dijo antes de beber un poco de jugo-estoy tranquila... estoy disfrutando este momento

-de acuerdo ¿quieres hacer algo conmigo hoy?

-quiero ir a ver a Ichi-kun

-nos vemos haya para almorzar entonces...llevaré cientos de gyozas, con Midorikawa solíamos comer juntos luego del entrenamiento

-¿desde cuándo los conoces?

-desde pequeños todos del mismo orfanato

-cuando... fuiste Grand... ¿qué pensabas?

-que tenía que hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre

-¿no crees que seguir con la empresa de tu padre... es ser Grand de nuevo?

-no lo había pensado así...-dijo dudoso- es lo que quiero hacer, ni siquiera había pensado en eso

-genial-sonríe- solo quería estar segura de que seguías siendo tu

-yo te gusto-dijo con seguridad- estoy más que seguro que te gusto tanto que te da miedo

-veremos

La chica llegó patinando al edificio, se deslizó delicadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, se quitó los patines y se metió rápidamente las zapatillas, corriendo por los escalones. Llego hasta el lugar y se volvió para ver al pelirrojo que había subido por el elevador

-es buen ejercicio subir por las escaleras

-¿subes siempre por escaleras?

-me da miedo los elevadores-le saca la lengua- una vez quede atrapada en uno... fue como conocí a Shiro

-¿en un elevador?

-si...habíamos subidos juntos hacia mucho frio así que creo que por eso se detuvo... -golpea la puerta- el me abrigo con su chaqueta de Inazuma Japan y se quedó todo el tiempo hablándome para que me tranquilizara

-ya veo, por eso lo estimas tanto

-si-mira a su primo que había abierto la puerta- ¿qué tal?

-ustedes -dijo algo molesto- tu señorita deberías estar practicando, el próximo fin de semana tienes una presentación

-déjate de fastidiar-sonríe- Ichi-kun tengo hambre así que mejor deja de fastidiar-dijo al entrar

-tu-mira al pelirrojo- estas fastidiado

_¿Yo, fastidiado?_

_Bueno, la chica tiene una faceta dulce...también una más salvaje, la que le gusta salir, beber y bailar ¿y ahora? una ruda, creo que me gusta esa pequeña rudeza que tiene, la misma cara que pone al competir, llena de determinación._

_Algunos dicen que las mujeres patinadoras son terriblemente competitivas ¿acaso eso fue lo de anoche?... ¿sintió competencia con Ulvida?_

_Eso explicaría muchas cosas_

Estaba jugando videojuegos con el peliverde compitiendo ambos, terminando casi en una discusión, el peli azul le explicó al pelirrojo algo de la chica, su extrema competitividad, algo que el peli azul le había enseñado cuando él comenzó a hacer atletismo

-tranquila-le tomó del hombro- distraeré a Midorikawa y tu ganaras-le susurra y luego mira al peliverde- Midorikawa ven a comer

Se distrajo un momento lo suficiente para que el personaje de la chica hiciera un combo para ganarle, estirando sus brazos animosos, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo de agradecimiento y luego se sentó con su primo a comer, se sentía emocionada

Luego de comer los cuatro bajaron con un balón, frustrando a la mujer que le costaba mucho patearlo, realmente no lo entendía, así que se puso su patines y comenzó a patinar en una pista de cemento dando pequeños saltos emocionada siendo observada por el pelirrojo que por distracción le llegó el balón a la cabeza haciendo reír a la mujer

-deberías ser más cuidadoso

-e-estaba distraído-dijo sonrojado

-¡déjense de tonterías!-bramó el peli azul

-vamos Ichi-kun no seas amargado-dijo deslizándose lentamente mientras le mostraba la lengua

- esta chica... por cierto, Midorikawa... llegaste muy temprano... ¿buena noche?

-terrible-dijo negando con su cabeza- Ulvida quería que me quedara pero justo mi chica me llamo así que salí corriendo

-llegaste con el cabello muy extraño

-¿extraño?-se preguntaron los otros dos

-¡c-cállate de una vez!-dijo nervioso

-¿quién es la chica?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-n-nadie que conozca-bramo sonrojado

-de acuerdo...-dijo algo dudoso el pelirrojo

_¿Quién es?_

_Seguramente la conozco... pero preguntarle es tan complicado como esperar adivinar quién sea... aunque todos me digan que es estúpido de mi parte, voy a creer siempre que Midorikawa sabe lo que es mejor para el_

-es una chica muy alegre y divertida-dijo la ojinaranja-debe de ser algo infantil para hacer eso

-esto es complicado-dijo tratando de andar en patines

-es solo equilibrio-le toma la mano- confía

-está bien... ¿qué decías de la chica?

-la de Mido... tiene que ser infantil, quizás hasta menor a él… muy pocas juegan tanto con el cabello de un chico

-¿juegas con mi cabello?-sonríe

-solo cuando este dormido...es suave-sonríe sonrojado

Él era bastante torpe andando en los patines así que solo se quedó mirándole desde la barandilla mientras saltaba, paseándose de un lado a otro. De pronto se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos dándole un corto beso

-quiero mostrarte algo-dijo el pelirrojo algo serio

-¿qué es?

-es algo que nadie jamás ha visto

-¿incluso esa chica...?

-ni siquiera ella-le besa la frente-¿así que soy tu novio?

-nada oficial aún-sonríe-pero se podría decir que si

Comenzaba a atardecer y él la llevó hasta su departamento, vivía en uno de los pisos más altos, ella subió tranquilamente por la escalera mientras él después del 10 piso ya estaba cansado y aun le faltaban unos 15 pisos. Finalmente llegaron y podía verse la ciudad iluminada, la torre de Tokio en todo su esplendor, una brisa cálida corría por lugar, él la guio hasta un telescopio que había, miro el primero y luego le indico que viera, parecía maravillada

-es increíble

-padre me lo regaló hace unos años desde entonces siempre lo llevo cuando voy de viaje, nunca nadie ha mirado aparte de mi...quería compartir esto contigo

-eres... un estúpido romántico-dijo sonrojada

_Amo a esta chica_

_Sé que es repentino, que es apresurado pero cada faceta de ella me llama más y más._

_Nos veíamos de vez en cuando, teníamos noches juntos pero la mejor fue esa, cuando vimos las estrellas, si ahí mismo con las estrellas, fue realmente...emocionante._

_Comenzaron pasar los años y ella termine antes que yo de estudiar, me dijo "tengo un contrato por un año en Inglaterra así que nos veremos en Tokio en un año...será mejor que me esperes"_

_Al principio no sabía qué hacer, estaba triste pero lo supere cuando ella me envió la primera carta, no sabe nada de computadoras le gustaba el viejo papel y lápiz_

Hiroto:

¿Sabes que es interesante de Inglaterra? siempre está lloviendo, me relaja la lluvia, me recuerda a ti, no se la razón pero así es. Es muy divertido aquí, todos son agradables pero nadie me llama la atención en especial, eso es bueno supongo. Hay un puente donde la gente pone candados con sus nombres, ya fui a poner uno con él nuestros, sería más emocionante si estuvieras, así que cuando llegue lo haremos en Japón... espero no dudes de mí. Estamos haciendo el lago de los cisnes y bueno no soy la principal, realmente no quería ese papel, no me gustaba para nada ese baile, tan dramático, además de bailar con alguien que no me interesa para nada, no pondría mi corazón en eso... te extraño Hiroto... sé que recién empezó esto pero... bueno ya sabes... cuídate

_Me sentí mucho mejor después de eso pero también la extrañaba y eso "bueno ya sabes" significa que siento lo mismo por mí. Es San Valentín así que le envió una carta, además de unos regalos que compre por el internet un gato de peluche, unas flores y unos dulces. Es una lástima que no pueda estar ahí, estoy en exámenes y ella ese mismo día tiene una presentación._

_Ella se mostró tan sorprendida como yo cuando Midorikawa trata de salir con "la mujer" para San Valentín, sé que es Otonashi-san pero él piensa que es un verdadero ninja en eso_


	4. Chapter 4

_Estaba practicando con Midorikawa y Kazemaru en el parque cerca de casa pero no esperaba lo que venía, se quedaron helados primero mirándome sorprendidos y luego sentí el golpe, era una mochila dándome directamente en la cara_

-¡¿porque diablos no me recogiste?!

-Kizuna…

-¡tres horas!...estuve como tonta ¡tres horas!

-y-yo no sabía...

-¡¿y cómo diablos...?!... ¡la matare!... ¡sé que fue ella!

-¡atrápenla!-dijo el peli azul

Él la tomó de un brazo y el peliverde del otro para sostenerla estaba enojada con los ojos llorosos, ambos tratando de calmarla hasta que se sentó al piso y por el rabillo del ojo vio al pelirrojo observando confundido, ella se cubrió los ojos enojada. El peliverde tomó la mochila y se la llevó con él, el peli azul solo suspiro enojado, miró a su amigo pelirrojo y le dio con el puño en la cara

-¿qué diablos paso?-pregunto el peli azul molesto

-fue Ulvida seguramente...tomó la carta, el otro día fue a mi casa, debió ser en ese momento

-¿porque fue?

-fue a buscarme a Midorikawa-suspiro-lo tengo merecido, no debí dejar que se metiera en esto, debí llamarla, sabía que llegaría

-será mejor que uses tu cerebro ahora

-bueno...quizás deba hablar con ella y explicarle la situación

_No fue tan fácil como suena, sinceramente fue horrible_

_Tiene razón, claro que la tiene, debí estar más atento, me confié demasiado que todo iba a salir bien._

_Midorikawa me abrió la puerta ella estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, me senté en el suelo junto a ella, sus ojos se veían demacrados por todo lo que seguramente lloro, saco mi collar que ella me dio en mi cumpleaños hace ya 5 años y lo miro atentamente. Parece nuevo siempre lo cuido, es mi tesoro. Ella me observa con sus ojos casi sin brillo y cansados_

-esa maldita, si la veo la matare

-no fue mi intensión

-lo sé...-desvía la mirada-aun así

-debí ser más cuidadoso... pensé que todo iba demasiado bien

-nunca las cosas irán demasiado bien... y tampoco demasiado mal... solo disfruta el momento

-siempre me faltaste

-a mí también... ¿te viste otra vez con ella?

-solo la vi cuando busco a Midorikawa esa vez... ni una otra

-es extraño llegar así...quería que fuera diferente

-quería planear algo especial para ti...quería decirte que vinieras conmigo a Inazuma... y que le enseñaras a niños del jardín de niños

-quieres que sea una esposa-sonríe

-no es eso-sonríe- quiero que cumplas tus sueños...

-no sé qué hacer... me siento decepcionada

-me siento muy estúpido... no quería comentarte esto... pero hay alguien interfiriendo con el futbol, sé que no tiene que ver contigo, no me quedaré para mi graduación por qué me necesitan, el chico que te hable… tengo que ponerlo a jugar ahora, lo necesitan

-escuche de eso... Fifth Sector... ¿hay algo que pueda ayudarte?

-Fubuki se fue para ayudar a Hokkaido... y yo tengo que ayudar a Endo-kun

-ya veo... solo estabas esperando que llegara... vete con Mido y con Ichi-kun... nos veremos después

-no... Tú eres más importante

-yo... hum está bien

-¿pasa algo?... pareces... confundida

-no, no es nada... ve en serio-sonríe

_Me acerque con cuidado, lentamente para abrazarla rodeándole con los brazos, Inazuma estaba a unas horas de aquí, podría esperarme una noche más. Bese su frente pero se le nota algo rígida, aun así me corresponde el beso y me acaricia el rostro con cuidado_

-¿pasa algo?

-tengo una... como se llama... dicen que debería ir al hospital

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado

-nada… solo una revisión de rutina

-¿estarás bien?

-seguro-sonríe- lo haré vayan ¿de acuerdo?... iré en unos días

_Resolvimos todo y al fin hubo algo de tranquilidad con los dos. _

_Mi chica llego pero tenía una expresión extraña aun a pesar de su sonrisa. Me acerque a ella y se veía un poco nerviosa, diciendo que debía decirme algo pero qué podía esperar, así que la lleve a mi casa, parecía encantada con los niños de Sun Garden. Con mi padre y mi hermana, jugó con algunos niños y conoció a Kariya, ella estaba emocionada viéndoles a todos jugar. Finalmente la dejé en la casa de Kazemaru, en la entrada ella antes de entrar y que yo me alejara, me detuvo_

-Hiroto es emocionante todo en Sun Garden

-sí, mi hermana lo administra, aunque ella extraña entrenar a equipos...quizás cuando te sientas lista podrías reemplazar

-seria grandioso

-¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

-puede esperar a mañana

-¿s-segura?

-vamos al parque de diversiones con Kariya y sus amigos-sonríe- sé que él es un poco raro pero...estará bien-sonríe-esos chicos, vi el partido, ese chico Tenma-sonríe es gracioso- deberías traerlo ¿no?

-claro -le acaricia el rostro-¿fuiste al hospital?

-ah... si todo bien, anda que te preocupes-le da un corto beso y entra

_No preocuparse ¿eh?_

_La última vez que lo hice casi se acaba todo y por culpa de ser descuidado. La vi cojear un poco de su lado derecho pero solo fue un segundo, quizás solo estoy paranoico._

Cuando la chica subió al auto del pelirrojo sonrió a los chicos que iban en la parte de atrás, se acercó y beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo para saludarle, observó a Kariya por el retrovisor, no parecía en especial contento, iba algo serio, así que cuando bajaron la mujer le detuvo un momento mientras los otros esperaban se reunieron con otro chico, todos comenzaron a subir a los juegos mientras los otros caminaban tranquilamente

-¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-no es nada, divirtámonos

-te vez algo desanimada

-hum... no nada-sonríe- se están divirtiendo... el chico de la bandana es portero ¿cierto?... Shinsuke

-así es

-y el chico que llego después... es delantero, hum Hikaru... Kariya es defensa ¿no?...-el pelirrojo asiente y ella observa a los chicos que estaban subiendo a la montaña rusa- y ese chico Tenma él es el más alegre de todos... ese es del centro y es capitán

-¿cómo sabes tanto?

-como te gusta esto, le pedí a algunos chicos en la compañía que me enseñaran, no soy buena no como ustedes pero es divertido

-no sabía eso, no lo contaste

-bueno...quería que fuera sorpresa

-te noto extraña

-solo estoy un poco decaída...

-lo que paso... por mi culpa estas así- la rodea con los brazos- lo lamento tanto

-solo hay que volver a agarrar el ritmo ¿entendido?-sonríe- vamos... hay que llevar a los chicos a comer

_Parecía una madre, solo me quede mirándole como es que a pesar de no entender nada de lo que hablan hace su mejor esfuerzo para entenderles, de la nada de su bolso sacó una caja llena de fresas, Kariya parece encantado con él luego de eso ¿y quién no estaría?_

El balón iba y venía hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo que se alejara al bosque, el peli azul fue a buscarle y la mujer le siguió pero empezaron a tardar y de repente se escuchó un grito, el pelirrojo fue corriendo hasta ellos. Estaban subidos a un árbol, un zorro estaba observando, pero lanzó el balón con fuerza solo para asustarlo golpeando el árbol, haciendo que saliera corriendo, la mujer había protegido al chico, que tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras abrazaba al peli azul

-¡Kizuna-san!-

-t-tranquilo Kariya-sonríe- no pasó nada ¿estás herido?

-estoy bien

-¡Kariya! ¡Kizuna!-grito el pelirrojo

-estamos bien Hiroto

-¡Kizuna-san!-gritó el castaño- ¡su pierna!

-¡Shinsuke! ¡Hikaru!-habló el pelirrojo- vayan traten de llamar una ambulancia, necesitamos ayuda

-¡sí!-dijeron los dos antes de salir corriendo

Los otros dos, se quedaron a ayudar a bajarles del árbol, la mujer tenía varias mordidas y sangre en la parte del tobillo, el peli azul sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ató en la pierna para que no escurriera más la sangre

-oye... estoy bien-sonríe-en serio no es nada

-tu tobillo... si está roto no volverás a patinar

-Hiroto-le aprieta la mano- ya no podía, estaba herido

-¿qué?

_No alcanzo a responder porque llegaron los paramédicos, la revisaron y era claro que era había roto su hueso del tobillo, desgarrado la piel y la sangre estaba saliendo rápidamente, la tomaron con cuidado y la cargaron, también a Kariya que tenía unos rasguños así que él se fue con ella. Con los demás nos dirigimos al hospital, le avise a Kazemaru y Midorikawa, menos mal que estaban los chicos si no Kazemaru me hubiera partido la cara. _

_Pronto un doctor salió, dijeron que en la mañana la operan para ponerle una placa y algunos tornillos, las dejaran como nueva, pero no podrá patinar nunca más_

-Kariya-le llamó la mujer- ¿ya estás bien?

-¿estará bien?

-¿estas preocupado por mí?-le sacude el cabello- claro que si... supe que estarás en el equipo nacional y que jugaran con Hiroto-sonrió- iré a apoyarte... prometo para que ese día estaré bien, la última vez hubo un incidente por lo que súper pero te prometo que estaré bien y te apoyare

-¿cuánto tiempo tienes que estar así?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-un mes, sé que me vendrán a visitar ¿no? quiero que vengas con tus amigos Kariya... para poder verlos practicar afuera ¿de acuerdo?

-claro-dijo algo cabizbajo

-¿pasa algo?

-¿por qué se arriesgó por mí?

-bueno-sonríe- porque vale la pena hacerlo por ti, además, mi tobillo ya estaba mal, se iba a quebrar tarde o temprano

-eso es lo que tenías que decirme

-vamos no te enojes-le muestra la lengua

-Kariya-habló el mayor- ve con Midorikawa que vaya a dejar a tus amigos y a ti a casa-le entrega la llave de su auto- iré luego a casa

-c-claro...

_¿Terca?_

_¿Irresponsable?_

_¿Descuidada?_

_Seguramente todas esas y muchas más, pero…_

_Algo que siempre admirare de ella es su enorme corazón_

_La abrace fuertemente y cuando la mire le di un toque en la nariz, ella se sorprendió pero yo solo me reí. Me recosté junto a ella y la abrace aun mas, la bese con cuidado, tenía unos rasguños pequeños en la mejilla… fue muy valiente_

-quiero aprender a hacer pastel de fresas para Kariya ¿me enseñarías?

-hum no sé hacerlo, pero podríamos intentarlo todas las veces hasta que encontremos uno que le guste

-¿en serio?

-sé lo que piensas-le sacude el cabello- sientes como si Kariya fuera tu hijo ¿no?

-un poco-sonríe- me has descubierto... ¿está mal?...

-claro que no

-aun quiero cuidar niños

-lo sé... cuando mejoras podrís tener tu propio orfanato y cuidar a todos, como siempre quisiste

-me gustaría... Hiroto, lamento no decirte, demasiada cosa juntas, no hubo tiempo para algo tan insignificante-sonríe- ¿que pasara ahora?

-ahora... es importante que te mejores

-Hiroto yo...-se sonroja- bueno... ya sabes

-ya sabes-sonríe emocionado- ¿cuesta mucho decirlo?

-pues sí...no es que no lo sienta... es complicado

-Kizuna...-le toma del rostro- solo dime yo también

-¿yo también?

-te amo-sonríe

-yo también...-dijo emocionada


End file.
